


Jealousy brings change

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, First Kiss, First Time, Frustration, Happy Ending, Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: A witness at a crime scene has a bit too much attention for Greg and Sherlock doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> This story is for loveatthemindpalace because they gave me the prompt for it. They said; My fav is alpha Sherlock getting a bit jealous when another alpha hits in omega greg. But Sherlock tries to hide it cause he doesn’t wanna be _that_ kindda alpha. Greg notices and tease him a little Cause honestly he’s flattered. 
> 
> It's not exactly what they wanted but I hope it's good enough to read. This story is not Beta'd.

“Could you go annoy somebody else? We are trying to solve a murder and your bad attempts at flirting are distracting everyone.” 

Sherlock's voice filled the tiny living room and everyone snapped their heads in the Alpha’s direction. The witness Greg was interviewing stood straighter as Sherlock stopped next to Greg. He puffed his chest up, changing his stance just a fraction so he took up more space. Sherlock just raised his eyebrow ever so slightly before he focused his attention to Greg. Whenever Sherlock’s eyes landed on Greg’s, Greg’s brain turned off for a millisecond. At first, it had irritated Greg, hating this very typical Omega response but these days he just let it happen. He couldn’t really control that part of himself and he was 90 percent sure that Sherlock didn’t even notice. 

The Alpha Greg had been interviewing cleared his throat, eyes going from Sherlock to Greg and then back. 

“I was just telling DI Lestrade that-”

“That the victim and his murderer were secret lovers, yes, even an idiot could figure that out after spending 5 seconds at the crime scene.” Sherlock cut the other Alpha off and Greg could almost feel the temperature of the room dropping a few degrees. His team turned back to their work and Greg suppressed a shudder as he noticed the disdain in Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock!” 

“You bastard!” The Alpha growled, taking a step forward and Greg had to force his body not to step back. The smell in the air was now heavy and dangerous and Greg held up his hands. 

“My apologies, my colleague-”

“Don’t apologize to that idiot, Lestrade. Judging by the state of his wardrobe and the insane use of deodorant he’s recently been kicked out of his family home. Trust me Lestrade, he’s not worth spreading your legs for.”

“Now that’s enough!” Greg turned, pointing a finger at Sherlock, frustration, and anger making it difficult to think. He heard the Alpha behind him say something, saw Sherlock step forward and then someone was yanking on his arm. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” 

“I’ll ruin you, you fucking bastard!” 

Greg flinched when the room filled with growls and he was knocked against the bookcase. Books flew to the ground, the door of the living room burst open and he heard Sally and Sherlock scream. 

“Oi! Don't. Sherlock! Andrew, get them off of each other.”

“Sherlock was a few inches taller and he used it to his advantage, looking down at the Alpha in front of him, taking a step closer to Greg. 

“Sherlock.” Greg said in warning but Sherlock ignored it. His eyes took in every feature of the man’s face, almost seeing into his soul and Greg saw the tension it caused in the Alpha’s body. Sherlock’s eyes traveled down the man’s body, the hint of a smirk in his eyes when their eyes met again and Greg placed a hand on Sherlock’s arm. 

_ Stop it.  _ Greg found Sherlock’s gaze, raising his eyebrows. There was a gleam in Sherlock’s eyes that made Greg’s neck hair stand up and he was about to speak when Sherlock cut him off. His voice was loud, bouncing off the walls and the room held its breath. 

“We are done here.”

“Sherlock, you don't-” Greg started, irritation flaring and he grabbed hold of Sherlock’s arm more tightly, trying to create distance between the two Alphas. Sally gave him a quick look but he shook his head, gesturing to the door. She wavered a few seconds but then gave a signal to the rest of the team and they left. 

“This is useless, Lestrade.” Sherlock broke out of Greg’s hold, waving his hand at the Alpha before them and Greg now noticed the change in the Alpha’s scent. “He can’t help us. He didn’t see or hear anything of use. The only reason he’s talking to you is because he wants to get inside of your pants.”

“You fucking-”

“Sherlock!” Greg called out, standing between Sherlock and the Alpha as he tried to block off a punch. The Alpha’s eyes were red, dark veins underneath his eyes as he hissed with rage, trying to grab a hold of Sherlock. 

“I’m Dave Vian! I’ll fucking end you! Both of you! You’ll never work again!” Vian yelled, his red eyes focusing on Greg and Greg’s body curled into itself before he snapped out of it, lifting up his chin. 

“You’re not even worth it. An Omega who works. I bet the only reason you’re a DI is because you- FUCKING HELL!”

Everything moved fast then. Greg saw Sherlock move forward, his eyes a deep red as he slammed the Alpha against the wall. Greg got hold of Sherlock’s arm, trying to break them up but Sherlock wasn’t moving, growling in Vian’s ear. He saw Sally and the team out of the corner of his eyes, stun guns ready. Dave Vian roared, pushing Sherlock off him and Greg let out a yelp as he twisted his ankle, falling down on the floor. His heart sank when he heard bones breaking and the fizzling sound of the stun guns. The Alpha let out a yelp of pain, Sherlock cursed loudly and as quickly as it began, it was over. “


	2. Chapter 2

“Lestrade!” 

Sherlock knelt down beside him, eyes going over his face rapidly as Sherlock’s hands went over his face and arms. Greg blinked, shaking his head as he tried to catch up with what was happening. The air was suffocating, strong enough to sting his eyes and he clutched Sherlock’s coat. 

“Sherlock, what-” Greg started, mouth feeling dry and that’s when he noticed the blood on Sherlock's coat. He pulled back his hands, heart skipping a few beats but Sherlock shook his head frantically, snapping at someone behind him before he met Greg’s gaze again. 

“It’s not mine. I’m fine. I’m sorry- I-I-”

Greg let out a disgruntled sigh as he tried to stand up, his ankle throbbing. Sherlock offered him help but Greg patted his hands again, eyes scanning the room. 

“Sally?”

“Boss, you okay?” Sally came forward, concern in her eyes as she helped Greg stand up. She raised her eyebrows at Sherlock when he stepped forward, hands fidgeting. There was a pained look in his eyes when he stepped aside and Greg shuffled by. The Alpha he’d been interviewing moments ago was sitting down on a chair, holding a handkerchief to his nose. He moved when Greg came closer but Sherlock was there in a heartbeat

“Don't you dare get up. I can make it far worse than that.” Sherlock snarled and Vian backed down, his eyes cast to the ground as Greg and Sally walked past and out of the room. 

“Make sure he’s taking to the hospital. Apparently, he’s Dave Vian. Whatever that means.” Greg whispered before rolling his eyes and Sally nodded, gesturing to Andrew to see to it. He heard Sherlock huff behind him and Greg stopped, ignoring his throbbing ankle as he turned to face him. 

“Who the hell do you think you are.” Greg hissed, poking a finger at Sherlock’s chest. His body was beginning to tremble, his knees feeling weak as he took a step towards Sherlock. “Do you have any idea how much trouble this will bring us? Me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“He was-”

“I DON’T BLOODY CARE, SHERLOCK!” Greg screamed, heart beating wildly as he shoved Sherlock against the door. Sally was there to steady him as he wobbled, trying to talk him down but Greg was too angry. Too humiliated by what had happened. “You got into a fight with a witness at a crime scene! You broke his nose! You threatened to hurt him more and for what?! No, Sally, I’m fine!” Greg snapped, taking a step back to have space to breathe. Sally stood still, eyes going from Greg to Sherlock, unsure what to do. 

“He deserved it, Lestrade, he insulted you and -”

“You insult me on a daily basis, Sherlock!” Greg roared, turning around and kicking a nearby chair, letting out a curse as a sharp pain spread from his ankle to his knee. 

“Boss, I think-” Sally started but Greg cut her off. 

“Go back to the crime scene, Sally. Make sure it’s all according to standards. Get me an update on the status of our witness as soon as you get it. Now, Sally.” 

Sally nodded, giving Sherlock a deadly look before she went back. Greg breathed out deeply, placing a hand over his heart. His ears were buzzing, skin feeling on fire and he hobbled to the front of the house and to his car. He was panting by the time he got there, fingers shaking too much to open the car. 

“Let me.” 

He flinched when Sherlock’s voice was close to his ear and he begrudgingly handed him the keys. There was no way he was able to drive with his ankle hurting as it did. Hopefully, it was just a sprain and he only needed a few painkillers and an ice pack. Sherlock opened the passenger door for him and Greg sat down, not able to hold in the sigh of relief. Sherlock took place in the driver seat, closing the door but not starting the car. They sat there for a few minutes, Greg gently touching his ankle, Sherlock looking outside to the house they’d just left. 

“They need to talk to the cleaning lady.” 

“I’ll let them know. You do know you are now off this case right?” Greg turned his head, meeting Sherlock’s eyes, seeing the protest in them before he blinked and looked over Greg’s shoulder. 

“What were you thinking? Aggravating the man like that.” Greg sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before resting his head against the seat. 

“He was wasting time.” 

“I only spoke to him for like 5 minutes before you interrupted and started insulting him. And me.” 

“I didn’t-”

“You did.” Greg cut Sherlock off, opening his eyes and looking at him. Sherlock’s eyes are back to their normal color but there is still a tension in Sherlock’s scent that Greg can’t pin down. “You made it sound like I was a cheap Omega, that I would just ‘spread my legs’ for any Alpha that happens-”

“Lestrade, no!”

“That happens to show an interest in me.” Greg finished his sentence, his throat feeling closed off. He moves out of reach from Sherlock’s hand, swallowing down the beginning tears. It’s never been easy as a working Omega. Greg has had to prove himself a thousand times over during his career. Dealing with ignorance and sexism at every new job, every new step up the ladder. He thought Sherlock was different, not caring about his Omega status but only the quality of his work. 

“I know you don’t see me as a friend, and I accept that-” Greg started, pulling a face as he moved his foot. “ But I did think you at least respected me for my work.” 

“Greg, I do.” Sherlock turned his body, eyes wide as he looked at Greg. His eyes go down to Greg’s feet and there’s a beginning blush in his neck. “I do respect you. What you’ve accomplished is amazing. You are the best DI I’ve worked with.” 

“You didn’t show it back there, Sherlock.” Greg snapped, the pain in his ankle flaring up. They stayed silent for a moment and then Sherlock turned the key and started the car. 

“You should have that looked after.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s not broken. I’ll ask Sally to take me home.” 

“I can drive you home, Lestrade.” 

“I’m not sure I want you to, Sherlock.” 

“Greg, please.” Sherlock whispered, offering Greg his arm and Greg let out a sigh. Sally would be working for a while, handling the crime scene and sorting things out with the assaulted witness. Greg zipped his coat up, standing up from the chair carefully and gritted his teeth as he placed one foot in front of the other. His ankle needed time to heal and the doctor had said to reduce stress on the joint so he reluctantly took Sherlock’s arm and let the Alpha help him outside and back into the car. 

They drove in silence and thank god Sherlock found a spot nearby to park. Greg hobbled a few steps before Sherlock was by his side again, helping him to the front door of the building. At least there was a lift inside.

“I can get on now. Thanks.” 

“Wait.” Sherlock placed his foot between the door and for a second Greg really wanted to slam his door shut. Sherlock’s mouth quirked into a hint of a smile.

“You would deserve it, you know.” 

Sherlock nodded, giving Greg puppy eyes and Greg sighed as he opened the door, gesturing at Sherlock to come inside. 

“I’ll make you some tea.” 

“Sherlock-”

Bu Sherlock was already moving towards the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards. Greg grumbled under his breath, shuffling to the bathroom to get some painkillers. He took two at a time, swallowed them down with water from the tap and pulled off his jacket and tie. He washed his face, looking at his tired eyes in the mirror. Sherlock called out and Greg braced himself, letting out a breath before opening the door and stepping into his living room. 

“I found some ice for your ankle. Sit down. Please?” Sherlock gestured towards the sofa, the blush in his neck turning deeper as Greg waited a few seconds. The tea did smell lovely and his body was screaming for some rest so he sat down, taking the cup from the table and breathing in the scent. Hopefully, the painkillers would help with his upcoming headache too. 

“Place your foot on here. Can I?” Sherlock held up the ice pack and Greg nodded, lifting his foot off the floor and onto the footstool. He pulled a face when Sherlock placed the ice pack on his ankle but soon the cold eased some of his discomforts. 

“Are you hungry, I can-” 

“You don’t have to take care of me, Sherlock.” 

“I do.” 

“You don’t.” Greg replied, taking a sip of his tea, trying to relax. “You should go home.” 

“I don’t want to.” Sherlock whispered, risking a glance at Greg before taking a sip of his own tea. Sherlock’s scent was softer than before but there was a lingering of something Greg couldn’t name. He closed his eyes, feeling worn out and drained. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for? Because I still don't know what the hell happened back there.” Greg opened his eyes, staring at his ceiling as he waited for Sherlock to answer. The seconds went by, silence falling over them and Greg huffed, lifting his head up. “If you won’t even try to explain then I don’t-”

Greg stopped in the middle of his sentence as his eyes landed on Sherlock. The Alpha had beginning tears in his eyes, shame and hurt were written all over his face and Greg was taken aback by so much raw emotions. For the longest time, Greg had doubted if Sherlock even felt emotions like normal people. He was very private and closed off, seemingly only caring about the work but there had been hints throughout their partnership that Sherlock was, in fact, not a robot but a real human being. You only needed to look at him now to have proof of that. 

“I’m sorry. I- I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I don’t know what got over me. There is no excuse for- He- he was just standing so close with his stupid smile and fake hair and his slimy ways. He was wasting our time, trying to sweet talk you and give his phone number and you are just so kind to everyone. You don’t see how-”

“I’m not naive, Holmes.” Greg cuts in, trying to place his cup on the table, letting out a soft curse when he didn’t reach it. Sherlock took the cup out of his hands, his fingers feeling cold and Greg grabbed them tightly as soon as the cup was gone. 

“How are your hands so cold? Have you eaten today?” 

“It’s fine, Lestrade.” 

“Sherlock.” 

“If I’m not allowed to take care of you, then you’re not allowed to fuss over me.” Sherlock pulled his fingers out of Greg’s grasp and Greg shook his head, irritated as Sherlock just looked at him. 

“Fine.”

“You did just prove my point. You are kind to everyone. Even when you’re pissed off at me you-”

“Being concerned about a friend is not a bad habit, Sherlock. And I was just doing my job. I wouldn’t have kept his number. I’m not that desperate.” Greg snapped, running a hand through his hair, not meeting Sherlock’s eyes. He knows very well that he’s getting at a certain age where he’s supposed to be settling down and starting a family. He’s heard the whispered conversations enough to know people find it odd that he’s still alone. Not bounded to anyone, let alone someone’s mate. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sherlock speaks softly, his neck a nice pink color and suddenly Greg wants to press his lips to it, feel if it’s as warm as it seems. 

“This whole thing is going to get back to the Chief’s ears.” Greg whispers for himself, rubbing his face as dread settles in. He flinches when Sherlock’s hand touches his knee, giving it one squeeze before removing it. 

“I’ll go talk to him first thing tomorrow. None of this was your fault.” 

“I've been working so hard to get here. Always trying to get better, improve myself. Keep up with all the new techniques and rules and regulations. I’ve studied like a mad man, taking all the tests, done all the training. I’ve done all the shitty jobs when I first started, ignoring all the hidden insults. Just, doing my work and doing it well till someone saw it and maybe would pay attention to that instead of my Status. Do you know how awful those years have been, Sherlock? How challenging and humiliating?”

“I-” Sherlock swallowed, the tips of his ears turning red as he shook his head, pain again clear in his eyes. 

“Many Alpha’s take one look at me and only see my Status. They don’t care that I’m a DI. All they see is a pet that they need to get back in check. Every day I go out there and do my damn best to prove myself. Even to my team. It’s taken years for them to trust me, to see me as Greg the DI first and Greg the Omega second. Do you know how difficult that is?” 

“No.” 

“You’ve potentially ruined my career for a few years, Sherlock.” Greg couldn’t even sound angry. His eyes were stinging, his head was pounding and all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed and forget the day had ever happened. He struggled to get up, the ice pack falling to the ground. Sherlock was up and next to him in seconds, concern in his eyes as he grabbed Greg’s biceps to steady him. 

“I’m tired, Sherlock. I need to sleep. I can be the laughing stock of the Yard tomorrow.” 

“That’s not going to happen.” Sherlock squeezed his biceps and Greg let out a disbelieving laugh. He shook his head when Sherlock opened his mouth, placing a finger over the man’s mouth. 

“Don't talk about things you don’t understand. You don’t know everything, genius. It’s already happening. Every single detail of today is already being spread around the yard. Anderson and Bullock are already thinking of ways to use this against me. They'll probably see it as a sign that I can’t control my own team. That I’m just a weak Omega that isn’t fit for this type of ‘dangerous’ job.” Greg almost spat the words out, the voice of his father filling the room. 

_ You won’t last a day out there, boy. Those Alphas will tear you apart the second they see you. Becoming a Sergeant is just not possible for someone like you Gregory. You’re too fat and too slow and they’ll never accept an Omega in their ranks.  _

Greg closed his eyes, seeing his father standing in front of him all those years ago. He’d listed off all the reason why Greg would fail and Greg had never felt so small. By the end he’d wanted to cry, his eyes stinging with unshed tears but he didn’t want to give his father the satisfaction. He’d left with one suitcase two days later and every time someone doubted him, made him do shitty jobs, tried to touch and intimidate him he remembered his father's words and just worked harder. And now he was back to the starting point. 

He flinched when Sherlock’s finger touched his cheek, realizing he was brushing away a tear. He clung to Sherlock’s arms, feeling angry and lost. He looked up, Sherlock gently cupping his cheek as he shook his head.

“It’s not going to happen, Greg. I promise you.” Sherlock sounded so convinced Greg wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe him or just punch him for his arrogance. He knew Sherlock’s life hadn’t been a breeze but the fact that he was an Alpha gave him certain privileges that Greg would never have. “I’ll take care of Anderson and Bullock. They won’t lay a finger on you or your reputation.” 

“You’ll take care of them like you took care of my witness?” Greg raised his eyebrows when Sherlock's mouth formed itself into a smirk. He was too late to hide it and Greg’s anger exploded. 

“Unbelievable! What the hell is going on with you?” Greg yelled, pushing Sherlock away, shaking his head violently when Sherlock stepped forward. “You’re not even sorry, are you? This could cost me my job! MY JOB, SHERLOCK! Is my life just some sort of game to you?” Greg gestured before him, heart beating like mad as he took a step forward and pushed Sherlock again, making him land against the wall. He lifted his hand, wanting to smack the smug smile off Sherlock’s face when Sherlock suddenly snatched his wrist, twisting them around so Greg was backed up against the wall, Sherlock's body trapping him.

“Let go of me!’ Greg moved, trying to free himself from Sherlock’s hold but Sherlock just stepped closer, holding both of Greg’s hands next to his body. His stomach did a flip as a pair of red eyes looked into his, Sherlock’s cold fingers almost burning Greg’s skin. 

“You Are Not A Game.” Sherlock slowly gritted out, eyes going over Greg’s face. Greg tried moving again and Sherlock let out a soft growl, his scent strong and heavy. Any tiredness Greg had had was now gone as Sherlock looked at him, his red eyes gleaming like fire. 

“He doesn't deserve you.” Sherlock's voice was like velvet and Greg’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest when Sherlock came closer, his breathe caressing Greg’s ear. 

“He doesn’t see you like I do, Greg. None of them do.” Greg let out a whimper as Sherlock said his name. His head felt light, stuffed with cotton balls as Sherlock whispered in his ear. Greg’s body tingled, knees weak and hands sweaty and he prayed to God, any God, that Sherlock didn’t notice how wet he was getting. “They all think you’re some soft, weak, stupid Omega but I know you, Greg. I know who you really are. How strong you are. How caring and kind. That’s your strength, Greg. How passionate you are about your friends and their wellbeing. How hard you fight for the victims and their families. An idiot like that Dave Vian can’t possibly understand.” 

“I. Sherlock-” Greg swallowed, words dissolving as Sherlock looked back up, moving Greg’s hands above his head. The urge to turn his head and offer his neck to Sherlock was overwhelming and he let out a small sob when Sherlock leaned forward, brushing the tip of his nose to the delicate skin. 

“He wanted you in his bed. Was thinking off all the possible ways he was going to take you. All the ways he could make you moan and scream. He wanted to fill you up, over and over again.” 

“Sh-Sherlock. Fuck.” Greg closed his eyes, Sherlock’s scent changing as he noticed Greg’s wetness. Greg whimpered as Sherlock released one of Greg’s hands, slowly traveling down Greg’s body. 

“He was a fool. Thinking he’d be able to please you. To know what you want.” Greg bucked his hips, grabbing hold of Sherlock’s shoulder when Sherlock’s hand went to his arse and squeezed. 

“He’s not allowed to have you, Lestrade. He’s not worthy of you. Nobody is.” 

Greg panted, his nails digging into Sherlock’s shoulder as Sherlock move a fraction closer, their cocks brushing together for just a fraction of a second. Greg’s eyes flew open, shock and disbelief fighting inside his body as he looked up at Sherlock’s face. 

“Oh, god.” Greg breathed out, seeing the flecks of purple in Sherlock’s irises. Sherlock's scent was wrapping around them and Greg’s body wanted to give in. Sherlock’s hand caressed his cheek surprisingly tender and Greg bit his lip to try to stop the moans. Sherlock smiled, a sharp edge to it that delighted and frightened Greg. There was a knowing gleam in Sherlock’s eyes and Greg’s whole face started burning as Sherlock moved their groins together. 

“Sherlock, that’s not- I can’t-” Greg fumbled for words, trying to avoid his gaze but Sherlock grabbed his chin, forcing Greg to look at him. Sherlock released Greg’s other hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“He can’t have you. You’re mine.” The growled words made Greg’s brain explode, staring at Sherlock like a loon. He blinked, nails digging into Sherlock’s shoulder as if he wanted to test if it was real. 

“W-what?” Greg breathed out, the scent in the air around him intoxicating. every fiber in his being came alive as Sherlock brought their hands up, turning them so he could reach Greg’s wrist. The gentle brush of Sherlock’s thumb made Greg gasp, his knees almost giving in. For some reason he didn’t feel any pain in his ankle anymore, his beginning headache having disappeared as he stared into Sherlock’s eyes. 

“You only deserve the best, Lestrade. Someone who knows you, who knows what you need. What you crave.” Sherlock leaned forward, sniffing Greg’s wrist carefully before letting out an approving growl. “You smell divine.”

“Sherlock. What-” 

“Can I have you?” Sherlock whispered, brushing his lips over Greg’s wrist and Greg nearly banged his head against the wall behind him. 

“Look at me, Greg. I need to see.” 

Greg blinked his eyes, letting out a breath before meeting Sherlock’s focused gaze. He tried to speak but couldn’t, fingers clinging to Sherlock for dear life. 

“I will never do anything to harm you. And I will make everything right for you, Greg. You have my word.” 

Greg slowly nodded, licking his dry lips and seeing the purple in Sherlock’s eyes brighten. His heart skipped a beat, his free hand moving to Sherlock’s face to touch his cheek. Part of him was waiting to wake up soon, finding it difficult to wrap his head around the whole situation. This was Sherlock standing in front of him! Sherlock who never dated anyone, who barely let people touch him. Why did he want Greg of all Omegas? 

“Oh, Greg. You have no idea, do you?” Sherlock moved a fraction, letting out a hiss when their cocks brushed together and suddenly Greg couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward, crushing their mouths together, taking Sherlock by surprise by the sound of his growl. The growl turned into a moan as Greg explored Sherlock’s mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it. Their bodies melted together, Greg wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck, trying to get him as close as possible as the kiss turned deeper. Sherlock’s hands slipped to his waist, dipping down to Greg’s arse to lay there and Greg pushed his lower body forward. 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock mumbled before going down to Greg’s neck and kissing it. Greg’s hands went up, petting and pulling Sherlock’s curls, giving him more access as Sherlock sucked his neck. His skin felt on fire as Sherlock trailed down with tiny kisses, as if he didn’t want to miss an inch of Greg’s body. He nearly had a heart attack when Sherlock kneeled down, looking up with swollen lips and shining eyes. 

“Sh-Sherlock. I- What- Fuck!” Greg banged his head against the door as Sherlock’s hands went up and down his thighs, playfully palming his hard cock before looking up again. 

“Lestrade.” His name was a growl full of want and desire and Greg shivered when he met Sherlock’s gaze, placing his hands firmly on the Alpha’s shoulders. He couldn’t speak, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. His body was shaking, knees feeling like pudding as Sherlock sat before him. Greg felt his heart beating fast in his chest, his palms getting sweaty as the seconds ticked on and then Sherlock got up in one fluent motion, lifting Greg off the ground in bridal style and holding him like he weighed nothing. 

“Uh-” Greg let out a sound of confusion, looking up at Sherlock helplessly, his heart melting when Sherlock smiled at him. 

“Bedroom?”

Greg blinked, Sherlock’s words needing time to get to his brain and start making sense. When they did, Greg’s face turned red, letting out a gasp of disbelief. Sherlock frowned at him then walked them to the sofa and placed Greg gently on top of it before sitting next to him, barely leaving any space between them. 

“I.” Greg bit his lip, hating himself for not being able to speak. Sherlock’s scent was still wrapped around him like a blanket and his body leaned forward, even though they were almost sitting on each other’s lap. Sherlock, of course, noticed and took Greg’s hand, placing a kiss on the it before interlacing their fingers. 

“Clearly you aren’t disgusted with the idea of us having intercourse.” Sherlock gave his hand a small squeeze and suddenly Greg was able to breathe again. He pulled out of Sherlock’s hold, grabbing the Alpha’s face with both hands. He tried to look like Sherlock did, tried scanning Sherlock’s face to determine if this was real. 

“I don’t- You never- You mean all this was just-” Greg blinked, shaking his head in confusion before dropping his hands and placing them on his thighs. He rubbed them up and down, looking at Sherlock again. “You were jealous? Of Dave Vian? Because he showed an interest in me and you-” Greg ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his lap and ignoring his cock that was yelling for attention. 

“You want to have sex with me? That’s what all this is about?” 

“I don’t just want to have sex with you. I want you.” Sherlock responded, his eyes shooting fire as Greg huffed out a disbelieving sound. 

“That’s just the same thing, Sherlock.” 

“It’s not.” Sherlock grabbed Greg’s hand again, a mix of emotions in his eyes. 

“Yes. Yes, I want to have sex with you. Why wouldn’t I? You are gorgeous, Greg. Surely you know that?” Sherlock leaned forward, his free hand caressing Greg’s heated cheek. Part of Greg knew he wasn’t unattractive but he’d never in a million years would have thought someone like Sherlock would even notice him in such a way. Not only was Sherlock beautiful, tall and lean. He was also an Alpha with an impressive family name and reputation. Greg didn’t care much about people wealth, more money usually didn’t mean they were nicer people, but it was impossible not to notice that Sherlock did come from money. 

“You think too unkindly of yourself Lestrade,” Sherlock whispered, dragging Greg out of his thoughts and Greg pulled a disgruntled face. 

“Don’t mind read me.” 

“It’s not mind reading, it’s called deduction and-”

“Sherlock-” Greg placed a finger over the Alpha’s mouth, the surprised look in his eyes comical. “It’s a lot to take in Sherlock. Yes, I’m not disgusted with the idea of having intercourse with you,” Greg said, grinning when Sherlock’s cheeks turned red as he rolled his eyes. “But this will change everything between us.”

“It’s already changed, Greg.” Sherlock whispered after he pulled his head back, catching Greg’s hand in his. “We kissed. I felt your desire. I can still smell it on your skin. This isn’t some Alpha dominance thing, Lestrade. Yes, I was jealous of Vian for flirting with you. The idea of someone like him touching you-” 

Greg’s body shivered as Sherlock looked at him. His Omega side clearly liked the hint of possessiveness in Sherlock’s tone. 

“Sherlock.” Greg whispered, licking his lips as their eyes met and Sherlock slowly leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Greg’s skin as he talked. 

“You are gorgeous, Lestrade. I’ve wanted to be with you since the moment we met. If you allow me in your bed for just one night then I will leave first thing in the morning.” Sherlock gave a smile, it not quite reaching his eyes and Greg shook his head. 

“But, if you are willing to keep up with me for longer-”

Greg didn’t let him finish. He crushed their mouths together, Sherlock letting out a surprised huff before responding to the kiss, pulling Greg on top of him on the sofa. They kissed till their lips felt soar, Greg sitting up and looking down at Sherlock with awe. Somehow during their kissing session, Sherlock’s shirt had fallen open, exposing his smooth skin. Greg’s fingers trembled lightly when he went over Sherlock’s chest, pinching the nipple lightly. 

“Greg.” 

Greg smirked down as Sherlock growled out his name, back arching off the sofa. Greg licked his lips, feeling Sherlock’s cock throb underneath him and he shifted ever so slightly. 

“God, you are perfect. Your smell, your taste. I have to have you, Greg. Please.” Sherlock babbled, his hands grabbing hold of Greg’s arse, moving them up and down on the sofa. Greg’s nails dug into Sherlock’s skin, his pants too tight to bare. 

“Take me to bed, Sherlock.” Greg whispered, hunger in his eyes as Sherlock sucked in a breath. Greg scrambled off the sofa, pulling Sherlock up and then he let out a yelp as Sherlock scooped him up and carried him to Greg’s bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re so wet.” Sherlock mumbled in Greg’s ear, his fingers teasing Greg’s hole. Greg let out a sigh, spreading his legs more. It was a tad frightening, how strongly his body responded to Sherlock. He wasn’t even close to heat but his body seemed to have forgotten. 

“Yes.” Sherlock hissed as his finger went slowly inside Greg’s hole, Greg digging his nails into Sherlock’s shoulder before opening his eyes and looking at him. Sweat was forming on Sherlock’s forehead, his curls damp and Greg brushed a few away with his other hand before kissing him deeply. He was floating, torn between wanting it to last and moving further. 

Sherlock was gorgeous naked. Greg couldn’t stop looking at him, his muscles moving as he trailed kisses down Greg’s chest, his fingers opening Greg up like no one had ever done before. Sherlock seemed to have endless patience, exploring Greg’s body over and over again. Playing him like a violin as he teased and probed. Greg let out a loud moan as Sherlock’s mouth went over his cock, taking it almost all the way in, his finger stilling inside Greg’s body. 

“I can't- oh, please. Sherlock, I need-” Greg panted, pulling Sherlock’s hair, wanting to choke the Alpha on his cock. It felt like too much and not enough and he let out a cry of frustration when Sherlock pulled out his finger and stopped sucking his cock. 

“Mine.” Sherlock’s eyes shone like a bonfire, the possessiveness in that one word making Greg wetter. He reached out his hands, needing to feel Sherlock against his kiss, kissing him with a force that was almost painful. The inside of his thighs was wet, his body on fire as Sherlock kissed and stroked him. 

“I need you. I need you now. Please, oh god, please. ” Greg’s body wiggled underneath Sherlock’s, not caring how needy he sounded, how much he was begging for it at this point. He wrapped his legs around Sherlock, pulling the Alpha’s curls. 

“So demanding.” Sherlock’s voice sounded strained as one hand took his cock, guiding it to Greg’s wet entrance. Greg nearly wanted to cry as Sherlock finally pushed inside, meeting almost no resistance. The pace was slow at first, giving Greg time to adjust but he flexed his muscles, urging Sherlock on. 

“Fuck.” Sherlock’s eyes went darker as he moved faster, one hand curling around Greg’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Greg’s eyes went to the back of his head, saying Sherlock's name like a mantra as they moved together. 

He felt it the moment Sherlock was close to coming and he turned his head, offering his neck. He heard Sherlock hiss, nails digging into his hips before Sherlock came inside him. 

“Greg.” Sherlock panted, looking down at Greg as their bodies were connected. Greg blinked, heart hammering inside his chest, hands stroking Sherlock’s arms. He smiled lazily, feeling his own cum on his stomach. He felt full and satisfied, leaning up to kiss Sherlock’s heated cheek. Sherlock’s eyes went to his neck and Greg suddenly felt shy, feeling a need to hide. 

“Greg.” Sherlock whispered, gently turning them so they laid side by side. Greg let out a grunt as Sherlock’s knot pulled inside his body. Sherlock placed a kiss on Greg’s forehead, running his hands through Greg’s hair. 

“Sorry. It will retract soon.” 

“It’s alright. I like it.” Greg’s face felt like an oven as Sherlock watched him closely, a spark of approval in his eyes. Sherlock gently caressed Greg’s neck, causing Greg to shiver. 

“I like it too. You are wonderful.” Sherlock pressed his nose to Greg’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the delicate skin. 

“You too.” Greg smiled, rubbing their noses together until they both started giggling. 

“You should stay tonight.” Greg said, heart skipping a beat as Sherlock’s eyes went wide. Before he could say anything Sherlock’s knot retracted and he carefully pulled out of Greg’s body. Greg got goosebumps as Sherlock’s cum ran out of him and Sherlock scooped up some with a finger. 

“Taste it.” 

Greg sat up and opened up his mouth, taking Sherlock’s finger inside, licking it like it was a lollipop. It did wonderful things to Sherlock’s face and Greg smirked when he pulled off, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

“You’re a dirty one, aren’t you?” Greg whispered, heart leaping when Sherlock let out a soft growl, pulling Greg on top of him and grabbing his arse. 

“You have no idea, Lestrade. The things I want to do to you.” 

Greg moaned as they kissed, feeling lightheaded when they stopped and Sherlock grinned at him like a naughty child. Greg placed a featherlight kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s lips. 

“Shower with me? Then we can have dinner.” 

“I thought you were tired” 

“Not anymore.” Greg smiled, getting up and pulling Sherlock with him. The day had been a weird one, full of high emotions but as Greg washed Sherlock’s hair all his worries and troubles were pushed to the back of his mind. They had time to sort all of it out later.

The end. 


End file.
